


That Beatles Song

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [72]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint prootects the steeb, Get Together, Happy Ending, M/M, So much angst, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, This is so sappy, ands i have no clue if it's crap or not, fluff at the end, i have no more tags, oh well, poor steeb, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Day in the Life of Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Beatles Song

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: everyone forgets how young Steve really is and how bad he's hurting. He takes care of everyone but himself, he's Captain America after all, everyone expects him to be strong but after Bucky and almost dying he finally breaks and for once he's the one getting taken care of my his team, family. He's basically having terrible nightmares so he isn't sleeping and food makes him feel sick (oddly enough) so yeah, he breaks and they see that he's not just Captain America. He's Steve Rogers

Every time someone on the team cracks a joke about Steve being an old man, he laughs.

He laughs because he doesn't want them to see just how much it hurts on the inside.

He laughs because to them it's the truth, Steve Rogers is an old man in a young body..... But to Steve? He's just a 25 year old kid whose still thinking that just a couple months gao all his friends were still alive and his life was going swell.

Now he's 70 years into the future, and just so confuse about everything.

But he laughs because that's what the team expects of him.

He's Captain America after all, nothing is supposed to phase him...

 

~

"Cap! Incoming! We need your help!"

Everybody always needed Steve's help.

No, that was wrong.

They needed Captain America's help.

Captain America was the hero they needed to save the day, to help them out, to do what needed to be done.

Steve Rogers was just the man behind the mask, only important when the hero with the mask was needed.

It hurt that nobody remembered Steve Rogers, but Steve was used to it.

He was Captain America after all.

 

~

Every night Steve had horrible nightmares.

Ones that made him wake up in a cold sweat, and forced him to scream into  his pillow for several minutes.

Every night this happened.

Every night he watched in horror as Bucky slipped off the train and fell to his death.

Every night he watched his friend get shot in his chest by a Hydra agent only moments after he had given Steve a new life.

Every night he kissed his sweetheart goodbye for the last time.

Every night he felt the cold ice surround his body in an unforgiving embrace.

Every night he woke up, screamed into his pillow, and went to the gym to work it off.

 

~

Whenever anyone on his team gets hurt, Steve is the first one there to sit beside them.

Steve does anything he can to make sure they're okay, that they're healing.

Most of the team rolls their eyes and calls him an 'old man' for caring, but they never tell him to knock it off.

So he continues.

He's the leader after all, Captain America makes sure his team is okay.

But nobody ever really makes sure Steve is okay.

Nobody bothers to think that Steve Rogers is a 25 year old boy who used to be close to death every five seconds, and is terrified of it happening again.

Nobody bothers to make sure Steve is okay.

But Steve understands, he's the leader.

The leader is always supposed to be okay.

Captain America is always supposed to be okay.

 

~

The seasons change as winter hits, and Steve slowly begins to loose his mind.

Every brisk breeze reminds him of the ice, every snowflake reminds him of Bucky, and every leaf falling reminds him of the only kiss he shared with Peggy.

The nightmares get harsher, and Steve begins to deteriorate.

Food takes like ash in his mouth, and makes him sick with every bite.

Activities he used to find stimulating don't bring him any joy whatsoever.

But what Clint gets hurt, he's there, with his heart in his throat. 

When Clint falls of of a building, Steve is there because oh god. What if this is Bucky all over again? 

He can't loose Clint too. 

Not again. 

 

It's been 70 years, but only a year at the same time, and Steve just can't handle it anymore.

He breaks.

He breaks as he sees Clint lying there so still in the hospital bed.

He breaks because he's so tired of living in a persona that doesn't fit him anymore. 

He breaks and turns into a scared shell of a man who's still trying to find his way. 

Steve breaks and somehow ends up curled into a ball next to Clint on the bed, crying as he tries to press as close to Clint as possible. 

 

He cries himself to sleep without anyone noticing.

Until Clint finally wakes up and sees the tear-stained cheeks of Steven Grant Rogers curled up next to him.

Clint sees this and his heart breaks because he had been afraid of this happening, but had been too much of a coward to step up and try to stop it.

So Clint ignores the pain in his body and pulls Steve close, protecting the sleeping man from the troubles of the world.

Nobody would dare try and hurt Steve Rogers when Clint Francis Barton was around to protect him.

Clint Barton would be there to protect Steve from the world, and himself.

It would be the first time someone had done so since Bucky Barnes had fallen from the train 70 years ago.

 

~

Nobody ever forgot that Steve Rogers was a man after that.

And Steve was also reminded on several occasions that he was allowed to just be Steve, and not Captain America. 

 

It didn't completely heal all of his troubles, but it did start to mend them.

Every day the cracks would get just a bit better.

With every pillow pile in the living room watching movies, every shared 'family' dinner night, it helped.

With every mission where the team made sure Steve was okay as he made sure they were okay, it helped.

With every time someone stood next to him in solidarity when he went toe-to-toe with Fury, it helped.

And when Clint curled around his body at night, tucking Steve's head under his chin, it helped so much.

It helped keep most of the nightmares away.

It helped keep the chill away.

It helped keep Steve whole.

It helped.

It helped because Steve was finally allowing himself to be helped, just as the team were finally realizing that Steve needed help.

Of course Clint would joke that it was all because of him, and Steve would immediately agree.

But during the nights Clint would kiss Steve with as much passion as he could as whisper to him how it was all Steve that brought the change.

It was always Steve.

Not Captain America.

Steve Rogers.

Steve would then fall asleep with a smile on his face, and wake up in the exact same way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
